


Murmullos

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Aphrodite, Semi- Alternate Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Siempre eran los mismos comentarios despectivos tanto para su novio como para el pequeño discípulo de él.





	Murmullos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

_ Ella estaba sentada en las gradas del coliseo viendo el entrenamiento que llevaban acabó algunos de los santos de oro con sus futuros sucesores y escuchando los murmullos acerca de su novio y discípulo, que otros caballeros y amazonas no escatimaban en dejar dentro de su mente o al menos decirlos donde ella no los escuchara, pero la verdad parecía no importarles que  _ _ Afrodita _ _ les estuviera escuchando, más bien parecía que esperaban el momento en que la guardiana de piscis les diera la razón, sin embargo esta siguió con la mirada fija  _ _ unicamente  _ _ en el par que a ella le interesaba. _

Vio como el más joven caía a suelo por un golpe certero que le propinó el canceriano mayor, el chico rodó por el piso y se incorporó rápidamente justo antes de recibir otro impacto y atacarlo, estaba progresando, pero los murmullos dejaron de serlo, ahora hablaban a un nivel de voz normal, no lo iba a demostrar pero se estaba hartando, siempre que les tocaba a ellos entrenar escuchaba lo mismo:

_"Pobre chiquillo, que mala suerte tuvo"_

_"¿Cómo es posible que dejen que lo trate así?"_

_"¿Por qué ese mocoso tan torpe esta recibiendo entrenamiento para santo si no lo resiste?"_

_"Da lástima su situación"_

Siempre eran los mismos comentarios despectivos tanto para su novio como para el pequeño discípulo de él, muchas veces había pensado callarlos pero sabía de sobra que no serviría de nada puesto que estos no conocían de verdad la relación de esos dos.

Si bien Death Mask era muy estricto y duro a la ahora de entrenar, eso no significaba que aún pese a su carácter arisco no fuese atento con Mei, vigilando que cumpliera sus deberes o estando pendiente cuando enfermaba, a veces parecía más padre de ese chiquillo claro que a su singular manera. Y Mei no se quedaba atrás, le tenía una gran cariño y respeto al santo dorado, inclusive se había teñido el pelo del mismo color que él, recordó la gracia que a ella y su par les provocó verlo así la primera vez ya, que no le había quedado bien. Pero esas son cosas que casi nadie veía en él, sólo se basaban en la fama que tenia de asesino en lugar de notar que por algo era caballero.

El entrenamiento al fin había concluido, así que se levantó de las gradas sacudiéndose el polvo y dispuesta a bajarse cuando alguien interrumpió su camino con la, al menos aparente intención de hablarle; era uno de esos jóvenes que estaba hablando mal de Mei si no se equivocaba. Al ver que el joven no decía nada ella optó por acabar todo lo más rápido posible.

—Si no me dirás nada al menos podrías dejarme seguir caminado.

—No, esperé amazona de piscis. Yo quería saber si usted sabe ¿qué se necesita para ser discípulo del santo de cáncer?

—Déjame adivinar, quieres que él te entrene — dijo con ligero toque de sarcasmo la mujer de cabellos celestes. Vio como el joven asentía, ¿cuantas veces le hacían a esa pregunta a la semana?. Ella únicamente atinó a suspirar algo fastidiada— ¿Cómo esperas que te entrene, si no puedes ir a preguntárselo?

Fue lo único que le dijo al joven antes de seguir caminado a la salida del coliseo donde vio con una sonrisa que ya la estaba siendo esperada por el par que ella se había dedicado a observar hoy.

  



End file.
